冬 ÁTAME A TI 冬
by INVIERNO
Summary: KAI X REI
1. Chapter 1

_**Como han estado mis adoradas niñas? heme aquí con otra historia mas de nuestra adorada pareja, que puedo decir, ya tenia un buen rato sin aparecerme, así que decidí hacerlo con una historia corta y sin sentido, como todo lo que escribo, en fin échenle un vistazo y luego me dicen que opinan **_

_**A claro, la letanía obligada de siempre: beyblade no me pertenece a mi, etc, etc y mas etc **_

_**Ahora si, les presento mi nuevo fic, llamado: **_

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**Átame a ti**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**-**

**-**

La vida me había resultado tan nefasta como siempre, desde que recordaba mi vida había sido tan normal, los días me parecían sin sentido, y la monotonía asía tiempo se había apoderado por completo de mi.

Y justo cuando ya no podía mas, cuando sentía que el aire ya no me era necesario, cuando sentía que la vida no tenia mas sentido para mi fue cuando descubrí aquel rostro, cual bello ángel.

Desde el primer instante me despertó las pasiones mas ocultas que jamás pensé que se alojaran dentro de mí, fue ese rostro de ángel el que me saco del bache

Fueron sus ojos los que me dieron un motivo por el cual respirar a diario, fue esa piel clara cual copo de nieve lo que me permitió descubrir que tenía un corazón que latía a mil por hora cuando rosaba aquella nívea piel

Y fueron esos cabellos bicolores los que me hicieron descubrir que en el mundo no había aromas más exquisitos que el de esas sedosas hebras

Y fue entonces que el mundo cobro sentido para mi, cada día que pasaba mi mayor objetivo era verlo, sentirlo y amarlo

No fue hasta que le conocí que comprendí que se podía perder la cordura por un simple y llano beso y ni que decir de la sensación embriagante que me llenaba cuando sus manos me tocaban y recorrían mi piel. Era una sensación delirante y todo por el

Por aquel ángel que había llegado a mi cuando mas lo necesitaba

Los años pasaron y nuestra vida era buena con sus altibajos cotidianos, me amaba y yo lo amaba...era reciproco el sentimiento

El era una persona fría y por lo general muy reservada aun con sus sentimientos asia mi, pero era como compartir un lazo especial, en el que las palabras no eran necesarias. Con solo sentir al despertar cada mañana la presencia contraria y ver como eso ojos al lado mio se abrían dejándome ver esos hermosos ojos de sangre, me bastaba.

No había muchas palabras en la relación pero al ver en el fondo de aquellas ventanas del alma, yo podía leer (y sabia que el asía lo mismo) sus profundos sentimientos

Pero el tiempo así como dicen que se encarga de borrar todo, nos afecto, algo comenzó a cambiar

En algún segundo nos perdimos...y fue cuando el sentimiento de vacio comenzó a volver. Trate de ignorarlo durante un tiempo, pero no pude mas, tome una decisión. Todo aquello había sido hermoso y lo recordaría como eso…algo hermoso, una utopía, mi mundo perfecto. Y me encargaría de huir de hay antes que el sueño se derrumbara y conmigo me llevaría el recuerdo de todo lo que había sido hasta el momento

Sin embargo mi corazón dolía al pensar en irme y dejarlo, me había enamorado como un tonto de ese chico.

Quizás por eso fue que lo pensé profundamente antes de decirle algo al chico, lo pensé y lo pensé, pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar que había partido...me iría.

Varias veces se lo había insinuado antes y otras tantas me había armado de valor y se lo había dicho, no lo se quizás solo e inconscientemente buscaba que me retuviera por la fuerza.

Por años nuestras situación había sido de lo mas bella y estable posible y en alguna parte de mi cabeza quería que eso continuara, si, lo deseaba con toda mi alma..y creo que mis avisos solo eran una claro grito para que me retuviera , ..y lo hizo.

Y de que manera!!

Me embarazo. No supe cuando exactamente había ocurrido, pero interiormente agradecí que aquello que crecía dentro de mi nos apegara como antiguamente éramos

Y durante los meses que duro mi embarazo todo volvió a ser como siempre debía de haber sido, como nunca debería de haber dejado de ser

De sus labios jamás salieron insulsos y mal actuados "te amo" pero el silencio lo compensaba con la continua demostración de afecto asia mi y por su puesto que yo lo devolvía con creces. La estabilidad siguió conforme los días, y meses de mi embarazo pasaban, y cuando nuestro hijo nació fuimos felices.

La frialdad de su rostro se alejaba de vez en vez y cuando nadie mas lo veía podía verlo sonreír abiertamente mientras abrazaba a nuestro pequeño hijo, para mi no me importaba mucho el que el fuera tan frio, aun así me había enamorado profundamente de el. Pero a pesar de la eterna mascara que se esforzaba en colocarse a diario, yo sabia que le tenia un devoto amor a nuestro hijo, para el era mas que la cadena con la que nos uníamos...era su adoración. Y lo demostraba con cada costoso regalo que le entregaba y en esos abrazos que aunque no diarios si estaban impresos de amor

Y yo por su puesto que amaba a mi hijo, desde el momento que había visto su pequeña carita lo había querido como jamás querría a otra persona en este fatídico mundo, su sonrisa me iluminaba cada uno de mis días

Y por años fue el lazo que nos unió, fue el símbolo del amor materializado entre nosotros, fue nuestro adorado hijo.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna

Aquellos días en el mi pequeño dormía con nosotros en nuestra cama, aferrándose a mis brazos mientras mi bicolor nos abrazaba, quedaron atrás y solo el recuerdo me queda

Cuando fue el día que tuve la mala fortuna de hacerme amigo de el, no lo se, solo recuerdo que fingió como el mejor actor, todo para ser mi mejor amigo. Tarde descubrí que aquel ser era el mas despreciable de los humanos, el mas pérfido de todos… pero fue tarde.

Mi familia ya había cambiado

Como se las arreglo para que nuestra felicidad familiar mutara en resentimientos y rencores? Jamás lo sabré con certeza.

Mi amado tenia dudas de mi, de que aun lo amara y se mostraba cada vez mas distante conmigo, sabia que esa actitud era su forma para protegerse de las heridas de un mundo frio pero a pesar de saber que era su protección, dolía. Dolía saber que el no confiara en mi, cuando jamás le había dado motivos para desconfiar

Pero no fue lo único que se transformo en nuestra vida hogareña, pronto mi hijo comenzó a actuar muy raro, y por mas que le preguntara no me contestaba solo me evadía, y se encerraba en su mutismo. Sentía que me quedaba solo, y quizás fue allí cuando él comenzó a llenar el espacio que Kai se había encargado de dejar vacio, el cariño que le tenia a el no era nada parecido al sentimientos embriagante que le prodigaba a Kai sin embargo había otro tipo de cariño, uno de amigos, jamás lo quise tanto como a mi primer y gran amor....

..¿Por que lo acepte?..

...¿Por que no lo presentí??...

Una fatídica noche, respondí a su llamado, me había citado en un cine cercano, quería hablar, me dijo que tenia que pedirme un consejo de amigos, y pensé que no perdería nada al ir… maldita sea la hora en que salí de aquella casa sabiendo que dejaba a mis dos grandes amores.

Jamás había creído en eso que llamaban intuición, siempre pensé que era un truco publicitario o algo así, sin embargo sentado aquella noche en ese cine, con el sonriendo a mi lado, supe que aquella sensación llamada intuición si existía… y era tan potente.

Sentí por segundos que el pecho se me estremecía y el corazón me caía hasta los pies, si darle explicación salí de aquel cine, sentía que algo pasaba en casa, corrí por las calles lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron... no supe como pero llegue en un par de minutos, los suficientes para llegar a tiempo y ver la peor escena de mi vida...

Aun tiemblo al recordarla.

Mi Kai…, aquel hermoso ángel, aquel chico que se había robado mi corazón ahora yacía entre un charco de vomito y sangre, aun se retorcía en el piso al lado de la mesa donde reposaba una tasita de café, su cuerpo sudaba a mares y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte...el cuerpo se me paralizo al instante pero me obligue a mi mismo a reaccionar y por inercia me lance al teléfono, pero de pronto sentí una manita que me sujetaba del pantalón y hundía su carita en mi pierna...

Un escalofrió me lleno de inmediato invadiendo hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo

… Quise morir en ese instante, solo un segundo tardo para que mi mente procesara aquello…

...mi bebe...

...nuestro bebe...nuestro hijo...

El pequeño sostenía una botellita entre sus manos, de un jalón se la quite con mis manos temblorosas...no necesite saber que era, el letrerito me lo decía...cianuro...

Con cianuro era con lo que se moría su padre en esos segundos

-es malo nos dejaría- dijo con su tierna vocecita. Sus ojitos acuosos se posaban en mi

Y no pude más que aferrar su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío mientras veía como aquel ser al que tanto amor le prodigaba se moría lentamente a causa del otro ser que tanto amaba.

Vi sus ojos ponerse en blanco y pude ver como asiendo acopio de todas sus energías se levantaba y en un segundo pescaba a mi hijo del cuello

-basta- le grite y trate de quitar a nuestro hijo de su manos, pero el siempre había sido mas fuerte que yo... por eso no disminuyo las fuerzas que mi esposo ejercía sobre el cuello de mi hijo. Crei por un segundo que perdería la cordura, Kai jamás le había levantado ni la mano a nuestro hijo y ahora lo sujetaba con fuerza, en instante vi la piel inmadura de nuestro pequeño tornarse azul… iba a matarlo.

Reaccione, aunque siempre lo amaría, no permitiría que hiciera daño a nuestro hijo...no era el, el que asía eso, no era él, el que asfixiaba a nuestro hijo, era el cianuro, la maldita droga que lo mataba era lo que lo asía delirar.

Jamás sabré bien que paso

Mi sentido materno gano supongo, por que mis piernas se movieron por si solas, sentí que algo se apoderaba de mi, mi hijo moriría en las manos de mi esposo, no lo permitiría, el jamás le había puesto la mano en sima en todos estos años, por mas travieso que nuestro hijo fuera el jamás le había castigado, y ahora no dejaría que lo matara. Corrí hasta la alacena, sabia que el guardaba una pistola hay, no fui yo quien disparo...fue alguien que se apodero de mis por segundos

Fue ese alguien que le disparo al chico que asía años me había sacado de ese agujero anímico en el que estaba metido… Fue esa otra persona que disparo justo en su cien matándolo en seguida

Mi hijo recupero el color y vio a su padre tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre, y no pudo mas que aterrado correr a mi y abrazarme....de sus ojitos lagrimas salían y por primera y única vez en su corta vida lo vi llorar

Por que había pasado eso?

Sabía perfectamente que mi hijo adoraba a su padre, le idolatraba a mas no poder, claro que en secreto, jamás se lo había dicho pero ambos lo sabían

Tome en un segundo la botellita en sus manos y la arroje con fuerza al piso asiendo que se quebrara en mil pedazos, el arma se había resbalado asía amucho de mis manos y ahora mis brazos solo rodeaban a mi hijo que temblaba a mas no poder

...cuando había sido decidido aquello?, en que enfermos segundos había sido decidido un destino tan cruel como el nuestro

Me tape la boca cuando con sabanas enredaba el cuerpo que hasta asía apenas ayer me había brindado placer y seguridad, estaba mas que claro que podría llamar a la policía, ya que aunque yo fuera el que había disparado del gatillo que lo había fulminado, le harían estudios y sabrían que estaba meriendo por envenenamiento en los momentos que yo lo había asesinado

No quería que mi hijo sufriera dentro de una cárcel...era tan pequeño...y a pesar de todo tan inocente

En la madrugada saque el cuerpo de mi esposo y lo deje en el auto, su destino fueron los espesos bosques que quedaban a una hora de nuestra casa...aun esta hay, tan solo...

Mientras yo escarbaba sentía a mi hijo que me abrazaba y veía todo en silencio, sus manitas que asía noches se aferraban a mi cabellos mientras dormía plácidamente junto a nosotros ahora se aferraban temblorosas a mi pantalón

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **

_**Que tal? Que les pareció? Bastante confuso, si lo mismo pensé yo ase unos segundos cuando lo publique XD.**_

_**En fin, no duden en decirme si es que les gusto. **_

_**Por cierto una aclaración,…pero no se si decírselas en este capi…???**_

_**Mejor se los dejo para que lo piensen, quien creen ustedes que sea el amigo de Rei??**_

_**Les dejos una pista… cabello rojo. Listo con eso les reduje la lista y mucho, por cierto no se por que insisto en que sea pareja de Rei **_

_**Bien nos vemos en la siguiente entrega… no se por que pero eso me sentir importante. Jajaja**_

_**En fin bye bye, que ya comienzo a alucinar :)**_

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la segunda y ultima entrega de este fic, raro y feo. XD**

**Por cierto descubrieron quien era el pelirrojo al que me refería en esta historia? Nop? No, es Yuri, es nada mas y nada menos que Brooklyn, si damas y caballeros, mi locura a pasado a un nuevo nivel y aquí Brooklyn en es malo XP**

**Les dije que seria raro y para quien le haya entendido a la primera leída les felicito como no tienen una idea, jajaja**

**Bien ya los dejo con el segundo capi. **

**Beshotes para todos y mi eterno agradecimiento para las personitas hermosísimas que dejaron un comentario ¡se van a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos! XD**

**-**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la segunda y ultima entrega de este fic, raro y feo. XD**

**Por cierto descubrieron quien era el pelirrojo al que me refería en esta historia? Nop? No, es Yuri, es nada mas y nada menos que Brooklyn, si damas y caballeros, mi locura a pasado a un nuevo nivel y aquí Brooklyn en es malo XP**

**Les dije que seria raro y para quien le haya entendido a la primera leída les felicito como no tienen una idea, jajaja**

**Bien ya los dejo con el segundo capi. **

**Beshotes para todos y mi eterno agradecimiento para las personitas hermosísimas que dejaron un comentario ¡se van a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos! XD**

**-**

**-**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **

La vida por desgracia continúo para mi, me encargue de divulgar que mi esposo nos había dejado y se había marchado con una joven chica...

Me pasaba los días mirando la estancia en la que había fallecido el, por lo que no me percate que "el" rondaba mas cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado

Habían pasado un par de años desde la muerte de mi amado y mi hijo comenzó a hacerse mas callado y retraído. Fue mi culpa no verlo antes como dije.

Por estar día y noche perdido en el viejo retrato que había traído de mi anterior casa ( me había mudado a los pocos meses de lo acontecido) y es que ver su sonrisa en esa fotografía familiar que se había dejado sacar por mera coincidencia, se veía tan bien, nos veíamos tan contentos, el abrazaba con tanto amor a nuestro hijo y a mi

...que era lo que había cambiado??....

Tal pareciera que aquellos meses hubieran sido borrados de mi mente o aun mejor los recuerdo como si fuesen los recuerdos de otra persona, como si se tratasen de una pesadilla

Si eso debió de haber sido una pesadilla. Su bonito cabello azabache regado por el suelo del jardín, su cuerpo apenas el de un niño esparcido cual muñeca de trapo se tratase sobre el piso del jardín. Justo debajo del balcón de su habitación.

... su cuerpecito sin vida y con esos ojitos rojos suyos...

...donde había visto ese color antes?....claro...eran los mismo que me veían culpables debajo de una sabana teñida en sangre allá dentro de los bosques...

Pero esta ves no estábamos en los bosques sino que estamos en la parte trasera de mi casa, justo debajo del balcón de mi hijo...

...suicidio...fue lo que dijeron las autoridades cuando investigaron toda la casa y encontraron una carta escrita a mano en su mesita dirigida para mí

="No te detengas por mi perdida, sigue adelante, se feliz aun cuando estés solo...se que el tío te apoyara..Te quiero muchísimo papi."=

Y eso era lo único que decían aquellas palabras escritas apresuradamente

...Solo...

…me había quedado solo..

Mi perfecta familia se había desmembrado y solo un integrante había sobrevivido al embate del cruel destino

Llore…Llore como nunca en mi vida...

Llore por que por mis manos corría la sangre de mi dos amores

Llore por que mas que nunca me sentía culpable

Pero el estuvo hay para poyarme en todo momento, cuando me dijeron que mi hijo se había suicidado el estuvo sosteniendo mi mano, como aquella noche en aquel cine en que lo había dejado solo para ir a ver a mi familia

El estuvo conmigo en todo momento, confortándome a cada segundo

Pero solo llore una vez cuando el no estuvo cerca

Los meses pasaron y el no se me despego para nada, pero para su desgracia ya no llore, mis sentimientos habían sido enterrados en dos partes, uno en un frio y desolado bosque y otro en una bonita tumba en el cementerio de la ciudad

Se esforzaba como jamás vi a una persona antes esforzarse en otra, y creo que se le agradezco, pero sin embargo agradezco aun mas que sea el único en despertar un sentimiento en mi...

...Es el único que ase que sienta algo...

..El más puro odio...

..Un odio tan grande que me carcome el cuerpo...o eso creo, creo que si, esa molestia que siento al verlo… creo que es la raíz de un sentimiento...creo poder recordar que es odio

Pero quien sabe ase años que no siento nada, así que no podría asegurárselos

Estábamos en un parque, caminábamos a la par que escuchaba su interminable parloteo, desde que había pasado aquello se encargaba de cuidarme las 24horas de día, era mi sombra...

-por que lo hiciste?- le digo sin el mas mínimo ápice de sentimientos, no hay nada solo el vacio

-de que hablas?- me dice mientras me sonríe.

No comparte conmigo lo que yo compartía con mi esposo, el sabia leerme casi los pensamientos, con el no había necesidad de hablar por que solo bastaba vernos a los ojos para saber como nos sentíamos, que necesitábamos...solo con vernos a los ojos -es mejor que regresemos a la casa estas un poco raro hoy-me dice mientras tira de mi brazo para que camine, y lo hago, le sigo mecánicamente pero de repente me freno y lo veo mirarme extraño pero el no sabe que apenas asía unas semanas había encontrado el diario de mi hijo...había leído cada palabra con detalle, cada puro sentimiento que habían grabado las manitas del lindo niño

Fue cuando me di cuanta que había pasado en realidad, cuando era que ese demonio al que mi hijo llamaba inocentemente tío había comenzado a entrar en su mente asía años, cuando mi pequeño inocente creía todo cuanto decía el

Le creyó cuando le dijo que su padre Kai ya no le quería, le creyó cuando le dijo que su padre me maltrataba, y le creyó cuando le dijo que si no asía algo su padre nos abandonaría y me aria sufrir mas a mi

Supe por las letras cuidadosas del diario de mi hijo que aquel sujeto que tenia enfrente era el que le había dado el veneno para que lo pusiera en el café de Kai mientras yo no estaba

Y había sido precisamente ese sujeto el que durante años había estado llenado la cabeza de mi pequeño con espantosas ideas que le hacían tener las peores pesadillas en las que mi esposo regresaba desde la tumba por mi niño, donde su padre salía de las entrañas de ese bosque solo para venir por el.

Pero mi pequeño comenzaba a crecer y con ello a ver lo que realmente ese ser quería...a mí...

Su diario decía que un día no muy lejano se armaría de valor y me lo diría todo, me diría lo del veneno y me pediría perdón por haber envenenado a su padre cuando el aun lo quería, y me pediría que le abrazara como antes, el sabia que aun lo quería pero odiaba verme perdido en mi mundo...todo eso me lo diría, pero ya no hubo mas páginas esa había sido la ultima

Por días por mi cabeza habían corrido las palabras de la carta suicida

_"_no te detengas por mi perdida, sigue adelante, se feliz aun cuando estés solo...se que el tío te apoyara..Te quiero muchísimo papi.._" _

Esas pocas palabras, tan frías y cubiertas por mentiras...aquella letra descuidada y apresurada tan diferente a la de mi hijo que era tan detallada y minuciosa...todos aquellos sentimientos comprimidos a solo un juego de palabras...

...y me di cuanta que esa carta no era de mi hijo...

..Mi hijo jamás me diría que me quería muchísimo..

Jamás lo haría por que al igual que mi esposo, compartíamos ese lazo en el que no eran necesarias la palabras para saber el afecto que nos prodigábamos...

Como la policía sospecho, eso no había sido suicidio

La fragancia que se hallaba en el cuarto cuando tuve que entrar a su cuarto a acomodar sus cosas...no era de mi hijo,..era un perfume peculiar que solo lo había olido dos veces, una en el cuarto de mi hijo aquel trágico día..y ahora...provenía de la persona que me veía confundida frente a mi

-no has contestado mi pregunta- le dije sin muchas ganas

- no se de que hablas, será mejor que nos vallamos a la casa, te preparare un rico espagueti solo para nosotros dos- no conteste y lo vi de arriba abajo analizándolo , no es queme importara mucho pero quería recordar al que había desecho por completo mi familia y mi felicidad. Me sonrió y volvió a tirar de mi, camine detrás de el sintiendo el aire del medio día rozar mi piel

- que fue lo ultimo que dijo mi hijo?- solté de inmediato

- dile que me perdone- me soltó por mera inercia y de inmediato me volteo a ver con un rostro aterrado estaba claro que no había respondido conscientemente

-gracias- le dije y el me miro sorprendido

-no harás un escena?..-me miro pero no le respondí solo mire sus ojos verdes profundos y negué con la cabeza - por dios, Rei, haz algo...MATE A TU FAMILIA!!! Di algo, llora, golpéame, … Grita!!-

-para que hacerlo si tu ya lo estas asiendo- dije en un tono normal-¿por que lo hiciste?-

-por que te amaba tanto...te amo tanto...no podía soportar que fueras feliz con alguien mas...primero ese idiota y ...después tu hijo...te asía sufrir tanto que no pude mas, tenia que irse y dejarnos ser felices- decía llorando

-ya veo, como los leones...matas al león y te desases de los cachorros.-le mire que sudaba a mares y me atrapaba de la ropa

-te acabo de decir que fui yo quien mato a tu familia...dime algo...di que me odias...di que me agradeces por alejarlos y que ahora seremos felices nosotros dos- sonrió de una manera casi psicópata pero no me inmute ante eso, solo sentía como presionaba mis hombros

- eso es todo?, me temo que no puedo hacer nada de eso,… no te habías dado cuenta...cuando los mataste me mataste a mi también y a los últimos sentimientos que tenia los enterré en aquel cementerio- le dije mientras señalaba colina arriba al cementerio

-yo no quería!!- dijo llorando arrodillándose a mis pies -yo solo quería que fueras mío, que fueras feliz a mi lado, que yo fuera el causante de tu felicidad...nunca quise dañarte...- callo y continuo llorando, di dos pasos asía atrás mirándolo como casi se deshacía enllanto en medio del parque

-eso es todo lo que tenias que decir?- ante la mirada atónita de docenas de gente reunida mirándonos comencé a caminar a la salida del parque...anquen el sol estuviera en lo alto para mi todo seguía luciendo gris

Los sonidos eran monótonos como a diario

Atravesé la calle caminando tranquilamente, no me detuve al escuchar sus gritos que me llamaban, ni siquiera me inmute cuando un estruendo lleno el lugar, ni por los gritos de las mujeres que estaban cerca del accidente automovilístico

Por mera inercia me di vuelta y pude ver su rojo cabello envuelto en un masa sanguinolenta, tirado sobre el asfalto a mitad de la calle, con los huesos rotos se retorcía y estiraba su mano asía mi, gimiendo por ayuda mía.

Lo mire debatirse, arrostrándose lentamente asía mi, jadeando y escupiendo sangre, esa mano blanca bañada en sangre estirada asía mi

…Sonreí...

...Lo había logrado, por fin un atisbo de sentimiento de algo parecido a la felicidad se debatía en mi, con algo que proviniera de el…su sufrimiento

Sin embargo duro poco, el sentimientos se fue tan rápido como había llegado, y dándole la espalda comencé a caminar alejándome del parque...Escuche su mano caer inerte en el charco de su sangre...había muerto

Me detuve frente a un local, todos habían salido de sus locales y miraban aterrados la escena y yo solo me preguntaba

-¿que hare de comer hoy?-

-

**†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†**•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†.. ****FIN...†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **

**-  
**

**Sin comentarios, les dije que este fic era raro y que mas raro que dejar a nuestro nekojin… (Ok, de Kai) sin sentimientos. No se por que pero creo que notare cuando alguien lea este fic, sentiré una vibra asesina asechándome XD**

**Bien, antes que alguien me asesine, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un comentario… **

**sheena_yukiko_25**

**ilove-chan**

**kizuna/Neneya **

**¿les dije que se irán al cielo con todo y zapatos? Creo que ya. **

**En fin, en serio muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario en esta mi nueva locura **

**Nos vemos en alguna otra historia!!! **


End file.
